Royal Secret Chapter 3
This is Chapter 3 of the story, Royal Secret by CureCookie. Story Elsa walked in after her English class into Math class and settled down beside Emily. "Did you finish the math worksheet that Mrs. Miller gave yesterday?" Elsa asked, taking out her math stuff. "No. You know that I'm bad in math." Emily replied. Elsa nodded. "I wonder if Sharon–" Elsa was interrupted by a girl who walked in. "You are Elsa Maxwell right? Sharon White told me to pass you this." the girl said. She left a piece of paper on the desk and walked out. Elsa starred at the paper for an extra second. She didn't quite get the girl, since she said it in one rush. Emily grabbed the paper. Hey Elsa and Emily. Sharon here. I'm sick today. But meet me at the nearest mall after school today. The note said. "I guess she has some news about Douglas." Emily whispered. The bell rang and Mrs. Miller, the math teacher walked in. Elsa grabbed the paper and stuffed it in her pocket. "Good morning class. How was the worksheet I handed out yesterday?" Mrs. Miller asked. "Harder than college math!" A boy from the back of the class called out. "And how do you know how college math is like?" Mrs. Miller asked. Everybody laughed. "Anyway, I understand it's hard and most of you might leave some blanks so go ahead and ask me questions." Mrs. Miller said. After an hour of boring math class, school ended. Elsa took out the paper after packing her bag at the locker. "Nearby mall eh? Which is where?" Elsa asked. "The North Street Mall, duh." Emily replied. The twins head off to the North Street Mall. Emily spotted Sharon on a bench and waved. "Sharon!!!" Sharon looked up. "Oh hey." "Are we late?" Elsa asked. "No. I just got here early." Sharon said. They took a seat beside Sharon. "So... News about Douglas?" Emily asked. Sharon nodded. "Yep. Well, not exactly news. I wanted to know... Does Douglas have some mark or scar? It'll make it much more easier to identify if Dan is Douglas." Sharon said. Elsa starred at the ceiling, as if searching through her memories. "Now, coming to think of it... When Douglas was four, mum was using the oven in the kitchen. Douglas touched the glass and burnt himself. The scar remained on his right palm since then." Emily said. Elsa snapped her fingers. "Right! That accident! His scar was sort of oval shaped. Right around the middle of his right palm." Sharon nodded. "Okay." she said. "I'll check at home. And I'll find out for sure." "Thanks." Elsa said. It was actually the first time Elsa ever said thanks, and she meant it. "No problem. Well anyway, gotta go. I'll let you guys know tomorrow." Sharon said and walked off. "I sure hope Douglas is still alive." Emily said, sighing. Elsa hit her arm. "Don't sigh! It reduces two years of your life span." Emily rolled her eyes. "It doesn't," Emily said. "Otherwise the human race would have already been extinct." "Just trying to joke around." Elsa shrugged. "Well, your 'joke' doesn't help." Emily said, bursting Elsa's bubble. Elsa sighed. Yes, I know I said this chapter would be longer, but sorry. I ran out of ideas. See the next chapter to find out if Sharon is right about Dan being Douglas... The North Street Mall is a made up mall.